La duda que gravita
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Hank Pym precisa de la ayuda de una afamada doctora en Astrofísica, que a su vez Tony Stark intenta fichar para su departamento I*D*i a toda costa. Lástima que Charles Xavier ya haya aconsejado a Nick Furia reclutarla para su equipo de Vengadores, sobre todo cuando la mujer en cuestión pasa de todos y de todo. No es que sea sociópata, es que simplemente le damos igual.
1. Pym

**Descargo:** (casi) todos los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a los emporios de la Marvel, Fox y quienquiera que haya adquirido mediante pago de fuertes sumas de dinero sus derechos.

La tipa cuyo nombre apenas se mienta, que casi nunca es agente, sino paciente, pero que aun así da por saco, ésa, ésa es mía XD  
Podéis imaginárosla como una treintañera Mónica Bellucci, con un corte _long bob_ ondulado (elegante que es la muchacha :P).

 **Aviso:** esta ficción participa en el sexto reto del foro _La Torre Stark_.

 **Agradecimientos:** a Luna Asami, que ha conseguido que me vuelva a arriesgar con un OC femenino y por lograr que publique algo de un universo que me priva, pero del que no había escrito ni una línea U^^

 **Advertencias:** este relato es (una fumada) un AU en tanto en cuanto los tiempos pueden verse modificados. No soy ninguna experta en Marvel :(

Veréis que cuenta con innumerables capítulos de apenas quinientas palabras. Es porque la idea para la trama que me sobrevino se ajustaría más al concepto de _long-fic_ si hubiese tenido tiempo para desarrollarlo estilo Biblia en verso, mas los que se aventuren a adentrarse en él tendrán que disculpar que les endose una versión sintetizada, aunque siempre pueden dejar a sus respectivas imaginaciones los numerosos huecos en blanco :P

Odiadlo. Amadlo. Sólo espero que no os deje indiferentes.

* * *

«La ataraxia es el estado perfecto del sabio, al que le da lo mismo morir que vivir, porque ha comprendido que él no es tan importante como se creía, que sólo es una ínfima pieza del todo que va mucho más allá de aquello que lo envuelve».  
(Arthur Schopenhauer).

Capítulo 1. Pym

La mañana que Henry Pym concertó una reunión con ella en una tranquila y recoleta cafetería, convenientemente poco popular y en el extrarradio de San Francisco, se pareció mucho a aquella tarde tres años atrás en que Charles Xavier fue a verla tras el silbato que anunciaba el final de la clase que ella impartía en la universidad.

Se pareció, porque en esa ocasión el doctor Pym se adelantó a Tony Stark, al igual que el profesor Xavier se anticipó a Erik Lehnsherr.

Al rebasar el umbral del coqueto cafetín, una campanilla suspendida sobre la hoja de la puerta tintineó, atrayendo hacia Hank la oscura mirada de la mujer que lo aguardaba leyendo un periódico con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas en la mesa más retirada.

El antiguo entomólogo se dirigió a la apartada esquina que sabiamente ella había elegido para su entrevista. La media melena ondulada y azabache de la dama se ladeó femenil cuando se levantó para estrechar la mano de Pym, y nada más sentarse, una pizpireta camarera que le recordó a su pupila Cassie Lang (qué coincidencia), les tomó nota de sus desayunos.

Hank esperó a que la profesora Scrivani catara el humeante _ristretto_ que acababan de servirle, y hasta que ésta no asintió casi imperceptible (no habría sabido decir si porque el café era de su agrado, porque del hilo musical surgió alguna canción _chill out_ que le gustase, o porque le estaba brindando la palabra), el bioquímico no arrancó a hablar sobre lo que les concernía.

Pym la tanteó (no era cuestión de revelar sin reservas información altamente delicada a una perfecta desconocida), pero a ella no le importó. Su recelo era lógico, entraba dentro de lo previsible; es más, lo contrario la habría escamado bastante. De modo que establecieron acordar los términos de su colaboración en un lugar más formal, como el despacho del doctor, donde poder tratar el asunto con total seguridad, alejados de oídos invisibles.

Y exactamente catorce días después, el señor Stark se topó con ella con aparente casualidad, durante el receso de un congreso científico.


	2. Stark

Capítulo 2. Stark

Mentiría si dijese que no le chocaron los negros ojos de la mujer.

El multimillonario se detuvo unos instantes ante aquellos iris de obsidiana, cuando ella se volteó etérea atendiendo al leve toquecito en el hombro con que Stark pretendió captar su atención por la espalda. Esos breves momentos con la guardia baja en que el empresario se debatía en descartar o no que la catedrática padeciese aniridia, sirvieron para que ella lo escrutara desde la más pura indiferencia, un punto displicente. Al fin y al cabo, había interrumpido una conversación con otros colegas.

Pero Stark se recompuso rápido. Tenía muchas tablas, un socializador nato. Se presentó con desparpajo y cierto tono meloso, afirmando que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo conocerla. Y estaba siendo sincero.

Había leído los artículos y ensayos publicados recientemente por la señorita Scrivani acerca de las misteriosas anomalías gravitatorias que habían sido registradas en puntos dispares del globo, preocupantemente alejadas del estándar asumido de 9,807 m/s2.

Esa introducción surtió el efecto deseado por Stark, y acabaron comiendo juntos en el vanguardista restaurante del carísimo hotel donde se celebraba el simposio.

Mira Scrivani agradeció que el famoso ingeniero no actuase de donjuán, tal era la fama que le precedía. Pero no, a Stark no le hacía falta contenerse porque amaba de veras a Pepper. Sus días de casanova terminaron y no le pesaba. Sí, es cierto que repasó con la vista la esbelta y voluptuosa figura de la mujer, tópica mediterránea, cuando ésta se encaminó delante de él hacia la salida bajo el ritmo del _blues_ que sonaba de fondo, pero fue simple costumbre desprovista de mayor interés. Lo que era obvio, era obvio, y la italiana gastaba un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita. Amén de un exquisito gusto por la moda, típico europeo.

De lo que sí se lamentó es de no habérsela ganado. Un hueso duro de roer, se dijo. Le iba a costar una cifra aún por determinar conseguir ficharla para su flamante departamento I+D+i, pero contaba con el inestimable encanto de la señorita Potts para convencerla.

Sin embargo, el día que habían quedado en la oficina de la otrora secretaria, sita en los pisos superiores de la Torre Stark, la profesora no se personó.

Y no se debió a que Scrivani ya estuviese trabajando codo con codo con Henry Pym en su proyecto de salvar el _pequeño_ problema que suponía la atracción de la gravedad para su pupila, Estatura, cuando ésta llegase a alcanzar el estado de titánide, aumentando _n_ veces su tamaño y volumen, como tenía previsto el doctor.

No. Eso Stark lo ignoraba.

No fue por propia voluntad, ya me entendéis, sino por causas que escapaban a su control. Causas resumida en un nombre: Nick Furia.


	3. Xavier

Capítulo 3. Xavier

Si bien oficial y oficiosamente S.H.I.E.L.D. se había disuelto tras cierto episodio con más sombras que luces, Furia nunca dejó de fungir como director de una organización fantasma. El mundo nos necesita y esas cosas.

La NASA supo del asteroide mucho tiempo atrás,cuatro décadas.  
Antes de lo que se tenía computado (un insignificante error de millones de años), la Vía Láctea pulsó una marea gravitacional que chocó con la nube de Oort y desencadenó una dispersión de meteoroides. Uno de ellos se descarrió lo suficiente de su origen, atravesando el cinturón de Kuiper; pero la órbita que ahora iba a describir alrededor del Sol era demasiado amplia.

Calcularon con precisión (esta vez sí) cuándo se produciría el hipotético impacto con la Tierra; porque el azar matemático había querido que la nueva elíptica de aquel planetoide convergiese con la nuestra, al parecer en el momento en que ambos cuerpos alcanzaban ese punto de intersección ( _porca_ miseria).

Establecieron que el cuerpo rocoso se lo iba a tomar con calma. Aprovecharon ese plazo para estudiar todas las vías posibles con que eliminar la amenaza. Y las pusieron en práctica; pero no sólo fallaron una tras otra estrepitosamente sino que encima provocaron irregularidades en la fuerza G en algunas latitudes del planeta.

Hasta que alguien mencionó en voz alta: «medidas desesperadas». Mutantes, Vengadores, Guardianes de la Galaxia… qué más daba. Necesitaban soluciones y las necesitaban ya.

Nick se reunió con Charles Xavier en su supuesta Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos. Nadie mejor que el profesor para dar con el o los mutantes más indicados para esta _misión_. No erró.

Él tenía la esperanza de que una mutante, de nombre en clave Gea, colaborase abiertamente contra esta contingencia. Lo que le llevó a creer que lo haría fue el hecho de que rechazó, hacía un trienio, la propuesta de Magneto de unirse a su causa, por lo que dedujo que sistemáticamente se había alineado con el bando afín a los _homo sapiens_ , el que Xavier lideraba. Se equivocó.

No porque dicha mutante se catalogase como «buena» o «mala», sino porque sencillamente era neutral. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría. Intervenir no era lo suyo, respetaba sumamente el libre albedrío y el común discurrir de la naturaleza.

Pero eso Charles no lo sabía, al menos no hasta qué límites. Cuando la visitó en la cátedra de Gravitación y Astrofísica tras la última clase vespertina, movido por uno de sus recientes rastreos con _Cerebro_ , su primera impresión fue que era una mujer sensata y profundamente racional. Conectaron enseguida, básicamente porque el profesor no le ocultó su condición (vamos, que le habló telepáticamente y ella no se sorprendió, o si lo hizo, lo disimuló muy bien).

Charlaron durante horas: el estado del panorama científico actual, la fracasada propuesta de ley para registrar a todo «evolucionado» que viviese en territorio norteamericano, el sistema educativo aplicable a los mutantes…

Charles dedujo por su conversación que estaba perfectamente adaptada e integrada en un mundo de humanos y que no sentía rencor hacia ellos, porque le pagaban su sueldo (y porque no se había visto expuesta como Magneto, todo fuera dicho).

Así que le filtró los datos a Furia, con suma confidencialidad. No quería sentar precedentes cuando había sido él mismo quien se opuso a que el Gobierno elaborase una lista pública (de escarnio) para tenerlos vigilados. Mas se hacía cargo de la gravedad (valga la redundancia) de la situación, y de la consecuencia más lógica si ese asteroide proseguía tranquilamente su camino objetivo la Tierra.

Nick Furia envió entonces a su agente más eficaz: una araña letal y de una hermosura singularmente carmesí, que no escarlata.


	4. Romanov

Capítulo 4. Romanov

Natasha tenía órdenes muy precisas: convencerla amablemente para cooperar y en caso contrario, proceder a una vulneración inmediata de todos sus derechos fundamentales por el bien de la Humanidad (Furia en ocasiones tenía una vena teatrera). En otras palabras, secuestro y coacción.

Cuando la señorita Scrivani abrió la puerta de su _loft_ con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, tras atender al sonido del timbre, se encontró con un rostro sensual, casi epicúreo, que afirmaba pertenecer a una de las mayores multinacionales de nuevas tecnologías, Industrias Oscorp.

A la humilde profesora universitaria aquello ya le pareció un disparate, ¿tantas compañías e ingenieros interesados en contratarla? ¿Es que de repente no había más intelectuales sobre la faz de la Tierra? Ni que fuera una Mary Sue.

No obstante, la dejó pasar aun en la tesitura de ir estilosamente vestida de andar por casa, simplemente para ver qué le ofrecían en esta corporación. La oferta de Stark era jugosa, pero tampoco le iba a hacer ascos a una suma más suculenta. Y momentos como aquél, en que con _bossa nova_ intentaba sobrellevar la corrección de las prácticas de sus alumnos, con más faltas de ortografías que si las hubiese redactado un lémur borracho, la impulsaban a ampliar horizontes profesionales.

Mira se acercó a la isla central de su cocina americana para servirle un capuchino a su invitada, y a ella misma también, ya de paso; pero Natasha rechazó educadamente el ofrecimiento.

La espía encubierta interpretó su papel a la perfección. Meliflua, le habló de una licitación de carácter reservado, que los gobiernos europeos y estadounidense habían sacado a concurso entre las más selectas organizaciones politécnicas, y que Oscorp había sido designada como adjudicataria final.

Dicho programa contemplaba una faraónica evaluación de hipótesis para repeler posibles colisiones de PHAs (o _asteroides potencialmente peligrosos_ ).

Por supuesto, si aceptaba el puesto, no podría referir nada de esto en su currículum. Ningún reconocimiento público recibiría de ello, puesto que se trataba de un asunto de alto secreto.

No niego que Mira no se sintiese atraída por ese programa, pero alegó hallarse saturada entre sus clases de la universidad, su faceta como columnista e investigadora y el «proyecto Estatura» junto con el doctor Pym (aunque esto último no lo mencionó, obviamente), de modo que declinó cortésmente sugiriendo que se lo expusiera a su compañero en la cátedra. A lo mejor tenía más suerte.

En realidad, llevaba semanas percibiendo una alteración gravitatoria severa, de movimiento uniformemente acelerado y dirección y dimensiones muy concretas. Sabía lo que era, pero sus convicciones fuertemente arraigadas sobre su neutralidad, y un hastío galopante, la llevaron a la inacción. Si tenía que ser así, así sería. Estoicismo en estado puro.

Además, prefería que el Armagedón se produjera por causas naturales que por la irresponsable conducta humana. En ese aspecto, simpatizaba con las motivaciones de Magneto: el hombre es un lobo para el hombre.

Y en ocasiones merece ser exterminado.


	5. Barton

Capítulo 5. Barton

Romanov entendió rápido que la mujer no estaba por la labor de ayudar, de modo que pasó al plan B y así se lo comunicó crípticamente a Barton por su intrauricular, disimulado convenientemente. Ahora sí que le apetecía un capuchino.

No, no le apetecía en absoluto, a pesar del agradable aroma que desprendía, pero no desaprovechó la distracción de su anfitriona. Vertió un potente somnífero (el mismo con el que Clint untaba la punta de alguna de sus saetas) en la taza que ella dejó desprotegida.

Lo que son las cosas. Natasha, la mejor espía y una de las superheroínas más letales, y Mira, alguien que no había recibido ni una lección de artes marciales en su vida (porque cuatro años de _ballet_ de niña no cuentan).

Natasha, con una infancia y adolescencia duras y estrictas, que la habían convertido en una agente eficiente, experta combatiente, capaz de infiltrarse en las más intrincadas operaciones militares. Y Mira, alguien con esmerada educación, con un cociente intelectual por encima de la media, que odiaba sudar y que vivía apática y despreocupada de cuanto acontecía a su alrededor.

Estaba claro que en un ficticio enfrentamiento entre ambas, la profesora no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de hacerle un solo rasguño antes de caer fulminada por la rusa.

Y sin embargo, la que cayó fulminada fue la Viuda Negra. Fue involuntario, sin pretenderlo, por mero instinto.

Cuando la señorita Scrivani tornó al sofá con el café para su contertulia, y probó nuevamente del suyo, nada hacía presagiar cómo iba a terminar la visita. Pero en cuanto la italiana comenzó a sentirse extraña y nauseabundamente mareada, se mosqueó. Máxime cuando oyó la voz amortiguada, distorsionada, de Romanov decirle que había sido una lástima o algo así.

Antes de que la mujer se abatiese inconsciente sobre el diván, su cuerpo reaccionó por impulsos y generó un aumento desmesurado de la fuerza de atracción de la Tierra en un punto muy concreto: aquel en el que Natasha se hallaba de pie en ese momento.

Una gravedad equivalente a tres veces la de Júpiter la aplastó súbitamente contra el suelo.

Clint se impacientaba fuera. Era evidente que Furia no iba a dejar a Natasha sin equipo. Al fin y al cabo, la misión consistía en lidiar con una mutante, y pese a que Charles les aseguró que no tenía constancia de que hubiese atacado a alguien más allá de lanzar advertencias directas, Nick ya venía escarmentado de los días en que los hermanos Maximoff jugaron en su contra.

Ojo de Halcón no conseguía contactar con la Viuda Negra y eso le escamaba. Ni la italiana ni la rusa salían del antiguo edificio del barrio de North Beach y no se creía que Romanov no hubiese actuado ya; de manera que procedió a intervenir.

Y habría acabado con la vida de la desmayada profesora Scrivani, flecha ponzoñosa mediante, si no hubiese sido porque Furia, entre ímprobos esfuerzos por controlarse, se lo prohibió. Ahora primaba evitar a toda costa la colisión del asteroide, y una vez salvado este punto, podría vengarse todo cuanto quisiese.

Lo cierto es que nunca llegaría a hacerlo.


	6. Maximoff

Capítulo 6. Maximoff

No pudieron convencerla.

Con todo el enfado que ello supuso para Clint, que había visto a su mejor amiga morir para nada. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era ser conocedor de un fin cierto y próximo, ahora que su tercer hijo acababa de nacer, ahora que empezaba a vivir y que tenía todo por delante…

Y en realidad, lo que tenía por delante era un asteroide de más de 400 km de diámetro (casi como el (4)Vesta que orbitaba entre Marte y Júpiter), viajando a una velocidad cercana a los 210.000 km/h.

El Capitán se resistió a pensar que la habían perdido para su causa. Hasta quiso justificar la muerte de Natasha. No había sido un asesinato, la italiana lo hizo semiinconsciente en defensa propia, se repetía.

A eso se le llama negación, y es una de las fases del duelo.

Furia también albergó alguna esperanza concentrada en las amenazas que vertió sobre la profesora, pero a la mínima que ésta las interpretó como lo que eran, no dudó en amenazar ella a su vez. Se sabía poderosa después de comprobar _de facto_ lo que era capaz de perpetrar.

Mas no ejecutó _vendetta_ alguna; no hizo falta, puesto que la dejaron marchar.

Esa mano de cartas estaba cortada. Tocaba buscar a la desesperada.

Tony, que al principio no daba crédito a la verdadera condición de la científica otrora admirada por él, se puso a trabajar a destajo: cálculos, prototipos, aplicación de armas de componente nuclear…

Visión consiguió que recapacitase (este ente siempre tan pragmático). No le quedaba tiempo, eso era un hecho, debía admitirlo. Y precisamente en esos momentos, había algo más importante.

En una ocasión ya estuvo a punto de morir sin despedirse de Pepper, pero entonces JARVIS calculó las probabilidades de salvar el mundo aun pereciendo él; y las había. Aquí, se reducía a un ínfimo 0,01%.

Visión le aconsejó que destinara el resto de su vida junto a ella, que le dedicase sus últimos suspiros a la persona amada.

Y así obró.

Pero Furia no. Él seguía convencido de que existía algún resquicio por el que entrase la luz.

Había calibrado incluso la posibilidad de implicar a Magneto, pero lamentablemente la NASA tardó poco en establecer que la composición del enorme meteoroide era principalmente carbonácea, con escasa porción metálica. Magneto no lo iba a mover una mierda.

Y con la única mutante telequinética de nivel-Omega criando malvas desde hacía unos años merced a un zarpazo de Lobezno, sólo le quedaba una «mejorada» con habilidades similares, mismo nivel… pero sumida en una profunda depresión tras perder a su hermano.

Era un cometido ambicioso, era demasiada presión, mas creía ciegamente en ella. Fe absoluta. Y no falló.

Wanda logró influir en el planetoide, frenarlo y comenzar a desviar su trayectoria.

Nick, Steve, Clint… ¡hasta Tony! no cabían en sí de euforia. Champán borboteando en cascadas.

Mira Scrivani estaba sentada en una sala del aeropuerto esperando a que el avión que la iba a llevar de vuelta a Italia despegase. Leía distraídamente un libro ( _Regreso a Entia_ , de Stanisław Lem) cuando lo notó.

Percibió un cambio, un leve alejamiento de la gravedad del objeto que surcaba el espacio hacia ellos. Y francamente, le pareció mal, antinatural, una auténtica intromisión del hombre en el equilibrado devenir de la naturaleza.

De modo que invirtió una gran energía propia en pugnar por que las cosas tornaran a su cauce.

Y cuando por fin el asteroide regresó de nuevo a su rumbo previo, retomó tranquilamente la lectura.


	7. Blink

Capítulo 7. Blink

Heimdall contemplaba la catástrofe en ciernes desde su puesto vigía, pero no comunicó nada a Thor por expreso deseo de su padre, pese a que ya no estuviese allí.

Como muchos sabéis, los considerados dioses nórdicos siempre han sido conscientes de su destino. Del suyo propio, no del resto. Al menos los dioses más jóvenes, porque Odín sí que lo conocía. Pero al igual que Mira, no se inmiscuía en lo que estaba escrito.

Temió que este pequeño _Ragnarök_ que sólo afectaba a _Midgard_ enloqueciese el espíritu de su hijo, y que partiese raudo a salvar a la señorita Foster, alterando lo que debía acontecer.

Para cuando Thor se enteró, no quedaba tiempo material para arreglar nada.

Wanda, en cambio, pasó directamente a la fase de aceptación. Quizás fuese un regalo para volver a encontrarse con su hermano, así que desoyó las súplicas de sus antiguos compañeros y se recluyó en paz. Y el último pensamiento que recreó su cerebro antes de la colisión, fue la sonrisa calma y cálida de Pietro.

Pocos días antes del fin, Xavier arriesgó un último órdago, aunque intuía que no iba a servir de nada. Se personó en el aeropuerto para averiguar por qué, el motivo por el cual la profesora Scrivani condenaba a la Humanidad a su ocaso.

Fue una conversación relajada, aun cuando Mira insinuó que, si tanto adoraba este mundo, bien podía introducirse en su _psique_ para apropiarse momentáneamente de su facultad y detener así esta masacre.

Fue tentador, de veras, pero no lo hizo.

—Charles, debo respetar el caótico orden que rige todo allá fuera. El hombre no puede actuar sobre las concatenaciones de casualidades. Nosotros mismos estamos aquí por ellas.

—¿Y no has pensado, por un solo instante, que estemos aquí precisamente para eso, para evitar que esto suceda? ¿Que en tus manos, y en la de otros mutantes antes, estaba el don para superarlo? No le cierres la puerta, Mira.

—… Es sólo una forma más de analizarlo, Charles, pero tal vez sea también una oportunidad para el hombre de abrir nuevos portales.

Y diciendo esto, la italiana se levantó sofisticada del asiento y le entregó su tarjeta de embarque a un azafato anodino y desganado.

Mira llegó a otear una vez más su Sorrento natal, la brisa del mar Tirreno meciendo su media melena bruna y acariciando su piel atezada. Vislumbró la bola de fuego opacar al mismo Sol, y le pareció un espectáculo hermoso. Y junto a ella, expiraron más de siete mil millones de almas y todo ser que poblaba aquel vergel por el que transité los mejores años de mi vida.

Pero no los últimos. Gracias a que el profesor Xavier captó el mensaje que Scrivani le lanzó sibilina en su despedida, pudo reunir un grupo de «evolucionados» y «especiales». Gente buena, libre de odios, quizás algo temerosa de cruzar al otro lado del portal que tanto me costó generar hacia un paralelo que estimé habitable.

Y ahora, guiados por Charles, que ha filtrado con su mente la de los seres que moran esta Tierra juzgándolos inofensivos, me dispongo cauta a llamar a una curiosa puerta redonda, con unas extrañas runas talladas en su pintura verde.

* * *

 **N. del A.:** Ya advertí de que era una fumada XD, pero por si alguien no ha descifrado la referencia final, Blink se halla a punto de entrar en Bolsón Cerrado.

 **Ah, y venga, no seáis tímidos. Podéis dejar comentario y eso, si os ha gustado. No os cortéis** xD que aunque lo escribiese para un reto hace mil años acabado, **siempre me hace ilusión que la gente haga alguna valoración después de haberse leído los siete capítulos de carrerilla** :P


End file.
